A Game of Truths and Dares
by Fangirl21
Summary: When the girls are bored, they decide to play a certain game of Truth or Dare. All sorts of fun ensues...


**A/N: Hi guys! This is your classic Fairy Tail truth or dare story, and yeah yeah, it's a cliche, but I just wanted to write a light, happy story :) Send in any requests or ideas for truths and dares!**

* * *

"Girls, we need to do something," Mira said, sighing as she rested her chin in her hand.

Cana glanced over at Lucy and Erza. They were the only other people at the bar. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, something _fun_," Mirajane said, looking around at them. "Without the boys, though. Just us girls."

"We could train together," suggested Erza. "I was planning to go on a five mile hike this afternoon."

Lucy laughed nervously. "Somehow, I don't think that's exactly fun, Erza."

Cana tapped her fingers against the counter as she thought. Something fun, huh? Hmmm..."That's it!" She snapped her fingers triumphantly as she straightened up. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Lucy groaned. That was such a cliché. She was about to voice her opinion when Mirajane said "Oh, that's a great idea!"

"I think so too," Erza agreed. Lucy looked over, surprised. She hadn't thought Erza would be the kind of girl who'd want to play truth or dare.

"Lucy?" asked Cana, raising an eyebrow. "You in or not?"

Lucy sighed, feeling there was little room to argue. "Ugh, fine, fine, I'll play. But nothing stupid!" she said, looking around at all of them.

"Whatever you say, Lucy," Cana grinned before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Oi! Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna, get your asses here!" When Jet and Droy tried to follow Levy, Cana glared at them menacingly until they sulkily turned away.

"What's up, guys?" asked Lisanna, looking around at her older sister and friends.

"Juvia would also like to know," Juvia said, nodding. She had kept her hair the same way since the Grand Magic Games, and now it looked prettier than ever let down and slightly wavy.

"Well," Cana said dramatically, leaning forward. Lucy rolled her eyes when Levy glanced at her. "All of us are...playing...truth or dare!"

"Yay! I love that game!" Lisanna cheered.

Levy only pouted. "That's such a cliché, though."

Lucy brightened up and turned to her best friend, grabbing her hands. "I know, right?! That's what I thought!"

"Too late. We're already playing," Cana said.

"That's right, Lucy. You should have said something earlier," Mirajane said, smiling happily at the blonde. "But this should still be fun, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Lucy reassured her, not wanting to see the Takeover Mage upset.

"Um...Juvia doesn't know how to play truth or dare," said Juvia softly, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Well we'll teach you silly!" Lisanna said brightly, swinging an arm across Juvia's shoulders.

Juvia's expression brightened visibly. "Lisanna-san would do that for Juvia?"

"Of course!" Lisanna said, beaming. She was happy to find that Earthland's Juvia was as easy to be friends with as Edolas Juvia. Sure she was a little shyer, but there was nothing wrong with that.

"Erza, you explain," Cana said, chugging down more whiskey.

"Basically, we take turns going, and you get asked truth or dare. If you pick truth, you must answer whatever question given truthfully. If you pick dare, you must do whatever dare is given," Erza explained.

"Right," Cana said, a glint in her eye. "But to make things more interesting, we're going to be spinning a bottle to choose turns, and one other special rule. If you choose to opt out of a truth or dare, you need to strip one item of your clothes off."

Lucy groaned loudly. This "special rule" was just dumb. "Cana, that's ridiculous," she whined.

"Yeah," Levy said, nodding furiously. She didn't want it to get down to all the girls sitting there in their underwear causing her to be all self conscious about being...less well-endowed.

"Suck it up. Do you need me to call Elfman over to give you a lesson on manliness?" Cana said, raising an eyebrow.

"No...we're good," muttered Lucy dejectedly.

"Alright! Let's start!" Lisanna said, taking an empty bottle from Mira. "I'll go first!"

The girls watched carefully as it spun around and around, finally landing on Cana.

"Truth or dare, Cana?" Lisanna asked, her blue eyes shining.

Cana tapped her chin, thinking. Truth...or dare? Oh, what the hell, truth would be easy, "Truth."

"Hmmm..." Lisanna said. She glanced over at her older sister for ideas. "Okay! Are you a virgin, and if not, when did you lose your virginity?"

Lucy flushed, raising her hands to her burning cheeks. This was exactly why she didn't want to play this game; what if _she _had gotten this question?!

Cana smirked. "Oh please. No, and I was sixteen."

"Six-sixteen?" stuttered Erza, her own face aflame. Lucy got the distinct impression Erza wasn't too experienced in this area either. Looking around, she saw Levy also blushing, Mira and Lisanna smiling like there was nothing wrong, and Cana just sitting there with that damn smirk. And Juvia was just swooning and whispering "Gray-sama" under her breath.

"My turn," Cana said. She took the bottle and grinned at all of them before spinning it. Lucy watched it spin, her heart thumping, as she silently prayed it wouldn't land on her. _Not me, not me, not me…phew_.

"Looks it's like your turn Levy," said Cana, winking at the blue haired girl. Levy was visibly sweating. "Truth or dare?"

Levy thought fast. If she picked truth, she might have to admit something horribly embarrassing, or even be forced to admit who she liked. But if she picked dare, she might have to do something equally embarrassing.

Weighing the two options in her head, Levy finally let out a long breath and said "Dare."

"Dare it is, then," Cana said. She swiveled on her stool to look around at the guild. "Hmmm..."

Lucy gave Levy an encouraging look. Hopefully Cana wouldn't give her something too bad. Catching this exchange, Mira tried to hide her laughter. After knowing Cana for all these years, she knew that Levy's dare would be nothing _but _horrible.

"Poor Levy," whispered Lisanna. She was thinking along the same lines as Mira, but felt a little bad for Levy. Cana was known for making people do horrible things.

"Okay," Cana said, turning back to face Levy. A smile was slowly spreading across her face, and Lucy had to admit it made her look a little evil. "You have to...kiss Gajeel."

"What?!" squeaked Levy. Lucy's mouth dropped open in horror for her friend. "No way!"

"The rules are rules, Levy. Either that or take off an item of clothing. And seeing as you're wearing a dress..." Cana trailed off, letting the implication sink in.

"My shoes!" Levy said desperately. "I can take those off."

"Shoes aren't clothes, sweetie," Cana chortled. "And you're not wearing socks either."

"Cana, don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Erza, feeling a little pity for Levy, who was on the brink of hysteria.

"Like I said. Rules are rules. We made a Fairy Tail agreement, and Fairy Tail members never back out. Or am I wrong?" Cana asked, raising an eyebrow at each of them.

"Juvia agrees with Cana-san," Juvia said. "Juvia thinks Levy has to kiss Gajeel because she said so."

"Juvia!" complained Levy.

"Wait! Levy-chan! Come here!" exclaimed Lucy. Her thoughts were spinning wildly as she thought.

Levy came over to Lucy's side. "What is it, Lu-chan?"

Lucy leaned close to whisper in Levy's ear. "Just knock out Gajeel first, drag him away, and then kiss him! Cana didn't say he'd have to be conscious."

"Lu-chan, you're brilliant! Thanks so much!" cried Levy, flinging her arms around Lucy's neck.

"What?" asked Erza suspiciously.

"Yeah, what did Lucy say?" Lisanna said, leaning forward.

"Nothing. But I'll do the dare," said Levy with a determined look.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting turn of attitudes."

"Okay. Here I go," Levy said, marching over to where Gajeel was sitting. She had a light blush on her cheeks, but leaned up to whisper in his ear when he gave her a questioning look.

The girls all leaned forward in excitement as they whispered back and forth. Gajeel was shaking his head and gesturing toward Natsu. At this, Levy pouted and whispered something back. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, and asked something.

"I want to hear what they're saying!" Mira said in a frustrated voice, leaning forward even more.

Gajeel stuck his hand out, and to everyone's amazement, Levy simply shook it.

"What the hell?! I told her to kiss him, not shake his hand!" Cana whispered hotly.

But before anyone else could get a word in, Gajeel seemed to sigh heavily before glancing briefly at Levy. He then promptly knocked himself out by turning his arm into a metal pole and smashing it against his temple.

Levy squeaked and leapt back as the iron dragon slayer fell over. She barely managed to catch him. "Uh- we're fine," Levy said to the surprised guild, dragging him towards the infirmary. "I got this."

"Do you need help, Levy?" asked Jet, running up to her.

"Yeah, we can help you take care of that loser," Droy said, coming up to her as well.

"No, no, I'm fine. You guys go back to what you were doing," Levy panted, tired and sweaty from the effort of dragging Gajeel to the infirmary. "Now go!" She slammed the door shut, causing Jet and Droy to sulkily walk away.

"Ooh, what's she doing?" Lisanna asked, hopping off her seat. Before any of the other girls could move forward as well, Levy returned, slightly pink.

"Okay. Done," she said weakly, taking her seat.

"How do we know you actually did it?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Juvia would also like to know," Juvia said.

"Well...my lip gloss is probably on his lips," Levy mumbled.

"Ooh, that kiss must have been so romantic! Like an opposite Sleeping Beauty!" Mira sighed.

"Okay, okay, whatever. But from here on out, no loopholes. And no asking other people for advice," Cana said, glaring at Lucy in particular.

"Fine, fine," said Lucy dismissively, waving a hand.

"Okay. Your turn Lev-" began Mira, before Cana interrupted.

"You cheated, so now your turn is skipped," Cana said sorely.

Levy just shrugged in response. "That seems fair to me."

"Mira, you go," Cana said, handing the bottle to her.

"Okay!" Mira exclaimed. She eagerly spun the bottle, the rest of the girls leaning in from excitement. Lucy only sighed, too absorbed in watching Natsu and Gray once again fight to realize the bottle was dangerously slowing down. Why couldn't her male teammates ever just get along?

"Lucy!" Lisanna cheered.

Lucy turned around at the mention of her name. "What's going-" she stopped in horror when she saw the bottle pointing. At. Her.

She groaned dramatically. Mira only smiled and asked "Truth or dare, Lucy?"

"Dare," said Lucy. She had already decided she would never pick truth. Ever.

"Okay, I dare you to be a cheerleader for Natsu! Until he wins the fight! And you have to wear a full costume!" Mira cried happily.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" yelled Levy, high fiving Mira.

"Juvia thinks so too. Now Love Rival can't cheer for Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily.

"For the last time..." sighed Lucy, banging her head on the counter. "Oh, forget it. But what if Natsu doesn't win?" she asked, looking up.

"Then you cheer till he does!" Lisanna said.

"Oh, fine. I'll do it," Lucy said reluctantly.

"That's the spirit!" Cana said, slapping Lucy on the back. "Now go get your outfit!"

Once Lucy acquired the necessary outfit and pompoms, she walked slowly over to Gray and Natsu.

"Hey! Cut it out a moment!" she yelled. The two boys froze in fear, slowly turning to face her.

"Um, hey there Lucy….nice outfit," Gray said nervously.

"Yeah..." Natsu said, still looking slightly afraid.

Lucy looked back at the girls for encouragement. They all gave her thumbs up and cheered. "Um, I just wanted to say, don't take anything personally, Gray."

"Huh? Take what personally?" asked Gray in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

"Just fight already!" snapped Lucy, scaring the boys into fighting again. Once they were decently into it again, Lucy half-heartedly raised her pompoms and shook them.

"Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate? Goo Natsu," Lucy said in an unenthusiastic voice. Natsu and Gray only shot her a look before continuing to fight. Cana booed, causing more guild members to look over.

"That all ya got, Lucy?" yelled Macao.

At this, Lucy scowled. She was a great cheerleader, dammit! Raising her pompoms determinedly, she did a front flip, landing in a split before shouting "Let's go Natsu, let's go! Let's go Natsu, let's go!"

The whole guild cheered in response, causing a smile to creep onto Lucy's face. She stood up and shook her pompoms, cheering "Roll it, now shake it! Victory, let's take it!"

The whole guild was now watching as the two boys fought and Lucy cheered Natsu on.

"Who rocks the house? I said Natsu rocks the house! And when Natsu rocks the house, he rocks it all the way down!" Lucy punctuated her cheer with a perfect cartwheel, causing the guild to roar in approval.

"More!" cried Macao and Wakaba together, raising their mugs of beer.

Lucy grinned and yelled "Pump pump pump it up! Keep that Fairy Tail spirit up! Who are we!?"

The guild answered her. "Fairy Tail!"

"Who are we?!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"A little bit louder!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"A little bit louder!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail! Let's go Fairy Tail pump it up!" Lucy cried, doing a series of flips.

"For some reason, I don't think she minded that dare too much," muttered Cana as Lucy rallied the whole guild in cheering along with her.

"Yeah. It sort of defeats the purpose of the dare," Levy agreed, watching Lucy do an elaborate series of splits, handstands and flips.

"Juvia wants to cheer for Gray-sama!" exclaimed Juvia, putting her hands to her red cheeks.

"Well, you'll have to wait your turn, kiddo," Cana said, taking a long sip of her wine. She slammed the glass down and motioned to Lucy. "Alright, let's shut this down in five minutes if Natsu doesn't win soon."

Fortunately for them, Natsu made Gray dodge sideways, consequentially knocking Erza's cake out of her hands. Needless to say, Gray was out cold within seconds.

"Natsu, Natsu, he's our man, if he can't beat them no one can!" cried Lucy, shaking her pompoms. The whole guild cheered in response. Natsu grinned and whispered something in Lucy's ear, causing her to blush slightly and laugh. She punched his shoulder lightly before turning away. Lisanna grinned as Lucy made her way back over to them, sweating and slightly breathless.

"That was great Lucy! You were amazing!" Lisanna said, high giving the blonde.

"Thanks, Lisanna," panted Lucy, throwing her pompoms to the side. "My turn now?"

"Yep, you spin this time," confirmed Erza. She pushed the empty bottle over to Lucy, smiling at her teammate. Lucy had really gotten into the whole cheerleading thing.

"Yay! Let's go!" exclaimed Lucy, clasping her hands with excitement after spinning the bottle. Adrenaline was still rushing through her body as she watched it spin round and round until it finally landed on...

Juvia.

* * *

**So what did Natsu say to Lucy? What did Levy and Gajeel discuss? The world may never know...**

**Haha just kidding. Tell me what you guys think he said! And also, you guys can leave truths and dares in the reviews and I'll try to use as many as possible!**

**So what do you guys want with Juvia? Truth? Dare? I was thinking something with Lyon maybe.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**(And yes, I know, this whole truth or dare thing is completely cliché and blah blah but whatever. I felt like writing a fun story :)**


End file.
